Snow balls and shooting stars
by Forever Siriusly Sirius
Summary: Draco and Astoria have been together for a year now and he knows that she is the one. Cute cluffy fight in the snow, bit of romance here and there combined with a shooting star. A light hearted one shot. Please read and review! Rated T for a semi detailed make out Written For the HPFC any one shot challenge. Prompts: Snow,Wish, dream, Thanks Laux14 for betaing


Written for HPFC any one shot challenge.

Thanks to my beta Laux14

Pairing: Draco/Astoria

* * *

"Storia."

He said her name quietly, not wanting her to feel the need in his voice, the pleading, but she heard it anyway.

She moved from her position to sit next to him on the window ledge seat. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder, looking out to the night sky and watching the bright lights of the stars in the distance. Neither of them knew nor cared how long they sat there, each lost in the comforting embrace of the other. Treasuring the limited time they had together.

"I'm sorry." he said simply. He looked down into the shocked and slightly confused green eyes of his Astoria.

She said nothing, just searched his eyes, wondering what on earth he could be sorry for. She shook her head slightly.

"Sorry for what?"

She was softly digging for answers, not sure how far she could push it. She fingered the ring, his family ring, that hung around her neck. He had given it to her last school year, Draco's 6th year, just before Dumbledore died. He still couldn't rid himself of the guilt he felt. He wished things were different. That was why he treasured his time with Astoria so much. When he was with her he managed to forget his guilt and Voldemort and the death eaters. He forgot everything except her. He realized that she was genuinely confused. He chuckled to himself. Trust Astoria to forgive him so easily. She understood the pressure of pure blood parents.

He looked down and found himself mesmerized by her clear grassy-green eyes that her family, the Greengrasses, we're so famous for. He felt himself lighten as she retained the amused look in her sparkling eyes from making him so flustered.

"You know what." He instinctively tightened his arms around her small waist, tracing the faint scar down her arm from her 'Fun with Alecto Carrow' session, as she called it. He squeezed back tears.

"Enlighten me." She knew that this was a sensitive topic. Yet she still teased him. He knew she did not expect a real answer.

Instead he stood up and pulled her up with him. He kissed her softly, trying to convey all his jumbled up emotions into that one kiss. The love he felt for her, the guilt at the crap she got for being seen with him, his anger directed towards the Dark Lord. Every single emotion.

She kissed him back just as passionately, standing on her toes so that she could wind her arms around his neck and tangle her fingers in his soft blond hair.

"Merlin." She whispered, smiling as he rested his forehead on hers. "Somebody save me because I think I love you." He smiled, not a smirk or a grin but a real smile.

"Good. Because I fell for you a long time ago, love."

The time, when he kissed her, he didn't stop. He pushed her against the door, not realizing that he had left it open causing them both to trip back into the snow. He quickly turned so that she was lying on top of him. Silver meeting emerald, the Snake meeting the Eagle.

"Smooth Malfoy. Great way to impress a woman. Tell her you love her than push her into the snow." She winked. "I guess you'll just have to do better next time."

He grinned ruefully, shrugging his shoulders, playfully narrowing his eyes at her jibes.

"You'd better run Greengrass."

"Or else...?" She taunted, flicking her long dark curls over her shoulder. The serious mood from earlier had disappeared, replaced by a light-heartedness that she could only feel around him.

He sat up slowly, taking his time to admire her curves. He carefully shaped a snowball and tossed it from one hand to the other, noting the wariness in her eyes with some satisfaction. She realized what was about to happen and she ran. His snowball missed her by a few inches. She squealed and ran faster, trying to contain her laughter at his failure.

He growled and gave chase, unable to keep the smile off his face. Sure it was the middle of the night, and it was snowing._ But who cares?_ He thought. He certainly didn't.

She squealed when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind, pulling her into him.

"Nobody runs from Draco Malfoy and lives to tell the tale. Nobody." He whispered huskily into her ear, planting small kisses down her jawline, her neck.

He felt her hands cover his and he saw the smile that she fought to keep off her face. He traced the gentle blush on her cheeks, satisfied and a little pleased knowing that it was he who caused it.

She was truly beautiful. Even sopping wet from the snow, flushed from his touch she was stunning. And he couldn't be prouder to call her his.

"Look." she whispered. "A shooting star. Make a wish."

He wished for peace, for freedom form the Dark Lord. He wished for Astoria to be his forever, like she was in his dreams. Most of all he wished that he could just be happy.

Astoria caught the small sigh that escaped his lips and frowned. She turned in his arms so that she could place her small hands on either side of his face. She tilted her head to the side, unsure if she should be worried. She knew what Draco dreamed of, she was there when he had his nightmares. She also knew the dreams that had been taken away from him. One wrong choice that literally left him branded forever.

"What did you wish for?" He smiled and kissed her gently, she already knew the answer.

He tangled his pale hands in her dark curls and pressed his lips to hers passionately. He felt as if his veins were on fire, he loved this girl so damn much. It wasn't right, nobody should have this much power over him, he thought. But for some reason, knowing that it was her who held him in palm of her hand made it all better. She kissed him back with more passion and force then he was used to from her. Not that he was complaining of course, because he definitely wasn't.

He pushed her back inside, closing the door with a swift kick from his foot. He trapped her against the wall, enjoying the low breathy moans that escaped from her lips.

His hands roamed up and down her body, enjoying the feel of it beneath his hands. He moved from her lips to her jawline and her neck, marking her as his.  
Her fingers deftly moved to the buttons on his shirt. Without once breaking the kiss he helped her pull it off before moving onto hers.

He committed the feel of her hands on his exposed chest to memory. She marvelled at the sleek muscles that she felt, she was of the fire that she was igniting in him.  
He knew he had to stop himself now because if he didn't then he never would. With some effort he pulled away and cupped her face.

"Are you sure?"

She rolled her lust darkened eyes in response.

"Don't you know by now that a Greengrass never does anything she doesn't want to do?"

He smirked, taking that for a yes. He needed no further encouragement. It was going to be a _very_ long night.

**A/N**

**What did you think? Please review!**

**29/08 - Wow over 200 hits? Thanks! But only 8 reviews? Please review!**

**Ok a few people have pointed things out.**

**I need to clear this up.**

**1) we do NOT know when Draco/Astoria got together. Give me solid reliable evidence that they didn't get together until after hogwarts and I will amend this statement. If that is true then consider this AU.**

**2) I did not say that this storybwas set exactky one year ago. When I said "last year" I meant last school year, thus to all those who said "one year from dumbledore's death would make it spring thus there would be no snow" I imagine that this story is Draco's 7th year, over the Christmas holidays. Thus there would be snow.**

**Sorry for that rant, but it's beginning to frustrate me and I thought I ****should clear it up.**

**Please review!**


End file.
